See with your Heart
by Mily
Summary: What kind of relationship could develop if you can't look upon the one you love? This happens to be the case when Mikey ends up taking care of a girl who is blinded by an accedent. Chapter 5 up Finally...
1. Arrival to New York

Hello, Wow, it's a long time since I've written anything to do with theawesome foursome, the ninja turtles. Well I was struck by inspiration and funny thing, it happened when I was in the shower. ; Anyway, enjoy this!

It's set sometime in the new TV show kay? Maybe in the future where the turtles would be about 18.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the turtles. That's Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman, thanks again you guys! I only own my character Raine and anyone else I decide to make up.

See with your Heart

It was only partly sunny when Raine stepped onto the platform of the Manhattan Train Station. The wind whipped through her reddish brown hair causing her to have to brush it out of the way so she could see. Grabbing her things she knew this was it, she was finally free to live her own life.

It wasn't going to be easy, she knew that, but nothing could compare to what she had left behind.

* * *

All was quiet in the dank underground of the city sewers; one would only hear the constant drippings of water or the occasional scurry of rats.

This however would not be the case in the lair of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. If three of them plus their master were being quiet, the other would doing something to disturb the peace. On this day this was exactly the case and the individual was Michelangelo.

Mikey wanted to test out his brand new skateboard but his mistake was to try it at home. There was a bowl-shaped hole in the floor where he'd to ollies and kick-flips.

Everyone had endured just about enough of the noisy skateboarding and eventually Raphael snatched the board right out from underneath Mikey when he was in mid-jump. This caused the orange-wearing turtle to tumble down into the lowest part of the bowl twisting on his shell a little.

"Mike, I can't stand this thing! If you don't get it out of here… I'll smash it!" he said throwing it in some random direction.

Donatello had just enough time to catch it before it crashed into whatever he was working on. "Hey! This is delicate work here!" he said leaning it against the wall.

Climbing out Mikey gave his head a shake. "Yow, bro why'd you have to do that?"

"Because I can't stand that thing." Raph repeated.

Leonardo was not going to get any practising done with all this racket. He stormed out of the dojo to see what all this was about.

"See? Leo will agree." Raph said.

"Agree with what? I just came to see what's going on here."

"The orange wonder was skateboarding again." Raph said. "So I threw it."

"Almost into my stuff!" Don said with annoyance.

"Well you shouldn'tve put it there." Raph argued.

That was absolutely ridiculous and Don knew Raph had said it out of anger. "How in the heck would I know you'd throw something at it?"

"Guys! Guys! Stop arguing, I just wanted to ask everyone to be a little more quiet." Leo said standing between them.

"Don't tell it to us, tell it to him." Raph pointed to Mikey, still rubbing his head where he bumped it.

"Well you shouldn't do it in the lair Mikey." Donnie said.

"Yeah, you have miles of sewer to board in." Leo agreed.

Mikey said nothing but grabbed his board and headed for the elevator. "Fine, I'll leave if I seem to just be messing everything up anyway."

"Mike, wait. " Leo said but doors had already closed.

Master Splinter emerged him his room. "I sensed tension, where is your brother?"

Leonardo pointed upwards with his thumb. "Up there, I guess we were too hard on him,"

"Speak for yourself, Leo." Raph said bitterly.

"Raphael! Ten flips." Splinter commanded, not liking his attitude right now. "Well, he'll return and I think you owe and apology even though that board of his is indeed noisy. I'll talk with him about it once he returns."

"Whenever that is…" Leo said to himself.

* * *

Once Mikey was outside he climbed to the top of the building and leapt to another. He'd see what Casey was up to and maybe pull a Raph and look for some troublemakers to beat up.

Casey's place was dark and empty when he reached it. "Where is he?" Mike said to himself, the trade-mark hockey mask was still there so he couldn't be out being a vigilante.

He found a piece of paper on the ground with the words Chez Antonio's at 7:00 scrawled on it. Mikey was bored and decided to check it out he knew exactly where this French restaurant was. He wondered why the hell Casey would be in such a place.

In a short while he reached the lit restaurant and spotted Casey sitting near the window with April. They were both dressed formally, with April wearing a short red dress with her hair done up. Casey had actually attempted to dress up for this, he wore a suit and had his hair combed. The only thing Mikey could see that was wrong was his tie hung a little low.

For a second he couldn't wait to tell his brothers about this but then remembered why he'd left in the first place. He had to find a way to get Casey out of there, he saw a small stone at his feet and flung it at the window. It was not hard enough to break the window but it was enough for Casey to get up and check it out.

He went to the back door and opened it to find nothing. "Hello?"

Mike slipped out of the shadows. "Boo!" He said laughing as he watched Casey jump.

"Whoa, jeez Mike! What the heck are you doin' here?" he asked.

"Being bored that's what! Now what are YOU doing here?" he asked slyly.

"Well… it's kinda our anniversary so I wanted to take her someplace nice y'know?" he said shifting nervously.

"Ah… awesome, I hope it goes well for ya."

"Thanks, eh? And if you're looking for some action try near the train station."

"Hey all right, oh, you might wanna..." Mikey gestured to his neck.

Casey tightened the tie. "Oh yeah, see ya."

* * *

Meanwhile, Raine was completely lost; she couldn't find the address to the apartment she was supposed to go to. There wasn't any phone in the station either nor was there an information booth. She'd have to go outside and she didn't want to do that, for it was getting dark. She knew this city was unsafe to go out at night in but she couldn't stay here all night. She'd have to risk it; there was a phone booth not too far away.

She exited the train station and tried to walk fast, almost immediately she knew someone was following her. Breaking into a run, she hoped to lose them but one of them ran faster and grabbed her.

Mikey had just reached the train station to see a group of guys grab someone and drag them into an alley. "Excellent…" He said jumping over to the building closest.

Raine kicked and struggled, "let me go you…!"

The one who grabbed her laughed. "Ah, she's feisty, I like 'em better that way…"

He started moving his face closer to hers, almost causing her to take drastic measures. However, someone had jumped down kicking the guy out of the way. She couldn't quite see who it was but he was single-handidly taking out every single punk in the alley. He also seemed to be having a great time doing it.

"Cowabunga!" He swung his nunchaku at the closest guy effectively knocking him out. "Idiots like you shouldn't be messing around with nice girls you know!"

The teen who held Raine shoved her back against the hard wall of the building and grabbed a wide metal pipe. He slowly moved towards their attacker raising the bar high over his head.

Raine's initial thought was one of immediate distress, if he knocked that guy out he'd probably just come right back and rape her. She had to do something, he was getting closer and closer.

Mikey barely noticed the man with the metal pipe, he was too busy beating up the other teens. He did however hear the scream of 'Watch Out!' and saw this girl run towards him just as this other guy was about to hit him with a metal pole.

"No, stop!" he cried but a sickening smash was heard and he saw the girl fall to the ground.

Raine could feel nothing except hitting the ground, it felt as if time had slowed down and then there was nothing but darkness.

The teen who hit her then tried to run away but Mikey had grabbed him, glaring at him with hate-filled eyes. "You, idiot bastard! You're not getting away that easily…" He tied him up to the nearest ladder and left him there, the other guys were too bruised and beat up to do anything about it. Mikey then called the police with an anonymous tip to where he left the punks.

He then went over to check up on the girl horrified to find the left side of her head to be covered in blood. He couldn't tell at all if the damage was serious, the only thing he could think of was bringing her back to the lair and have Don take a look at her. For the mean time he ripped off his bandana and tied it around her head, knowing it would be hard to get the stains out later but somehow that really didn't matter at the moment. He gingerly picked her up and her stuff and carefully climbed down the nearest manhole.

Boy would his brothers love seeing him bring this home… he thought sarcastically.

* * *

Somewhere down by the docks in an abandoned warehouse a few shadowed figures snuck inside.

"Master! We have returned…"

A deep voice answered them, it didn't sound too pleased.

"There were many of you… why have so few of you returned and I might ask… empty handed?"

They shrank away, "we're sorry! We got beat up by this… freak! We won't fail you again…"

"Freak you say? Well you just leave everything to me… you can go now."

The teens retreated and left the docks, thankful that this time, they didn't get punished.

* * *

Mikey entered the lair still carrying the girl, the first thing he did was bring her to Donnie for he was the only one who could help at this point.

"Donnie! You gotta help me!"

Unfortunately it was late and the turtle in question had been asleep for a while until Mikey stumbled into his room yelling and carrying something.

"Mmrg…" he moaned sleepily. "Mikey…? What is it…?" he looked at the clock, the glowing red numbers said 1:33am.

"It's… this girl! You have to help her… she's hurt real bad."

Mikey actually sounded serious about this Don noticed and eased himself out of bed. "You better not be lying…"

Pretty soon they had her lying on the kitchen table, Don looked in each of her eyes with a tiny flashlight. He had cleaned up her wound and bandaged her head but his face still remained serious.

"Mikey… this isn't good. I may not have as much technology as a hospital would have but her eyes aren't responding to the light at all. She could have had her optic nerve damaged when she got hit in the head…"

Mikey felt extremely guilty at this point, he was trying to save her, not have her try and save him… "And there's nothing else you can do?"

He shook his head. "Some things are just too big for even someone like me to fix."

"When she wakes up, how… do we tell her that…?"

"We wait for the morning… it's too late to do anything about it now. She can sleep on the couch but be very careful with her head."

"You don't need to tell me twice… Thanks Donnie." He lifted her off the table and onto the couch. He then grabbed a pillow and a blanket and lay down on the floor beside her.

"After all, she shouldn't wake up alone if she can't see…" he muttered to himself before falling asleep.

Raine didn't wake up until early next morning and she had no idea where she was… nor did she know who the snoring person next to her was.

A/N There you go for chapter one, tell me what you thought of it and if you'd like to see more. And I know some things might not be accurate about her getting hit in the head but just bear with me here.


	2. Wake to Darkness

Hey everyone! It's chapter 2! Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you liked it. Lol, I was looking back at my old fanfics and wow, funny stuff you guys, (big smile)

misterfooch: Yup, but I wouldn't care if it was Mikey, LOL

Cho Xunou: Well I did so hopefully you'll review again:)

rienaeotaku: Thank you!

kerrbear: Yay! Thanks so much!

Amberli Raven: Well just wait and see if it'll all turn out ok in the end.

Arista: Lol, I liked that too, thanks!

Dark Rose: Well here it is! Read it NOW lol, Mikey's my fav turtle, I only have written about him.

The REAL Cheese Monkey: Glad you like,

KrazieShadowNinja: Well you should definitely write it, I'd read it. and that's ok, review when you can

Chapter 2: Wake to Darkness

Raine woke up completely disoriented and afraid for the fact she couldn't see a single thing. What she could feel was laying on something soft maybe a couch with a blanket; she could also hear someone snoring. She reached down to feel what it was and felt something large and round a table maybe? She retracted her hand in fear when it moved though. Burying her face in her pillow she felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't like this one bit; she wanted it to be morning so she could see where she was…

Mikey stirred awake to hear the girl crying, he wasn't sure what to do. Finally he said, "Don't cry, you're safe now…"

Raine rubbed away the tears. "But… I don't know who you are or where I am… I'm afraid…" she said, having no idea why she was admitting this to the stranger who had spoken to her.

"You're in my home, I brought you here after beating the heck outta those guys, remember?"

Raine did remember vaguely of a figure with the whirling weapons but it was all really fuzzy made her head hurt to think about it. "Yeah…"

"Just sleep now, it's not morning yet." He yawned and rubbed her back. "Nothing will happen, I promise."

This soothed her a little and she felt drowsier, "Thank you…" she soon fell asleep and had many dreams, some good some frightening.

Mikey fell back asleep as well, he felt a little better about himself for getting her to calm down. He had a feeling the next few months would be, described in one word: an adventure.

* * *

Raine woke up to voices talking in a loud whisper quite near to where she lay. Who could they be? She wondered and had no idea if they were good people or not, but she remembered the one who comforted her last night and somehow she knew it was ok. She lay there for a while with her eyes closed listening, curious to what they could be talking about. 

"Yeah, I had to bring her home sensei, she was hurt." She recognized this voice as the one she heard last night.

"That should be all right but what Donatello has told me could be a problem…" this voice was older sounding and had an oriental accent to it.

"It might not be permanent she could recover from it but it would take months." A new younger voice said.

Recover from what? She wanted to know what was wrong with her. A different voice spoke now it sounded rough and had lick of sarcasm to it. "Well at least you won't freak her out if she can't see you." it said.

'What?' Her mind screamed and she sat upright very quickly. "Oh… my…" she said when she opened her eyes and saw nothing.

Mikey dashed over to her side. "It's ok, calm down."

Raine would not be calmed down so easily; she shrank away from them all and found her voice at last. "What… happened to me!"

Donatello stepped forward. "You were hit in the head last night and your optic nerve was damaged. It… blinded you."

"It did…? Oh my god no…" she felt the tears come and started sobbing into her knees; her head also throbbed in pain making her feel worse.

Mikey sighed. "I'm sorry this happened… but I promise to take care of you until… well… you're ok again."

She didn't reply but heard one of the other voices say, "C'mon Mikey she needs some time alone."

Raine felt horrible, her head ached and she was so stiff it hurt to move anything. She mentally thanked whoever said she needed some time and just sat there for a while letting it all set in. She had always taken her sight for granted and now she wondered if she'd ever see again. There were too many things in this world she hadn't seen yet and now it looked like she'd never have a chance…

* * *

Mikey felt helpless, and he hated it. She was crying and there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. It would only take time, he knew that but how would she react to them not being human? It would just be another shock, Mikey did love being a turtle but sometimes he wished he could just look like everyone else for once. 

Finally he realized she must be hungry and started to cook something. It was going to be eggs sunny side up but in the end became scrambled. He hoped she liked eggs but if not, he'd just make her something else.

Raine smelled the familiar scent of scrambled eggs and suddenly felt very hungry. Then she heard the voice of the one they called Mikey saying something.

"You uh… must be kinda hungry right?" he gently pushed the plate into her hands.

Her right hand found the fork and she held the plate with her other. "Thank you…" she said and began eating, it was a little tricky at first but she could do it. Once she finished she felt something small and hard placed in her hand.

"Advil." He said simply. "My brother Don said that you might have a bad headache."

Her head still was hurting and she popped it in her mouth then washed it down with the orange juice he gave her. "Thanks, I needed that."

Mikey smiled. "You're very brave you know, not many girls would be able to take this."

She nodded. "Well, from where I came from you had to be brave."

This was interesting to Mikey, that statement meant she wasn't a New Yorker. Where could she be from then? He decided he'd probably find out without having to ask.

Raine had a question of her own it was a silly one she knew it but it was asked nonetheless. "Why are you being so nice…?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I couldn't just leave you."

"I guess not…" she said and then realized she hadn't told him her name yet, she knew his but thought it would be polite to ask. "What's your name?"

"Michelangelo." He said proudly. "Or Mikey, everyone usually calls me that, except sensei when I get in trouble…"

She smiled a bit at this. "I'm called Raine, spelled with an 'e' but everyone always forgets it."

"I won't." Mikey said. "Later I'll introduce you to my brothers and our father."

"I'd like that." She said feeling better, somehow talking to him lifted her mood a little. She suddenly had a question that might make this individual uncomfortable. "Hey… uh what did that guy mean before about freaking me out?"

Mikey didn't know what to do about this question. "Oh that… don't worry about it, just one of my brothers being an idiot."

* * *

Meanwhile Dr. Stockman was formulating his plan, a plan to get the turtles out of the way. He had another body now using more stolen Utrom technology he was able to re-create the body he had before his punishments with the Shredder. 

"What can I do?" he asked aloud while pacing around his laboratory. "Clearly those mutants are still around, and they'll get in my way…"

A woman named Sandra walked into the room carrying a clipboard. "Doctor, the experiments are failing, they just keep dying."

"Don't worry, we'll try something else, help me think of a plan to get rid of the turtles."

"I'm not a strategist, Doctor." She said laughing slightly. "All I know is the one who took out our fighters took an injured girl with him."

"A girl you say?" he asked looking quite interested. "Maybe she could be a weakness, but then again… I need more thought on this."

"Shall I leave you in peace? There is still that matter concerning…"

"No." he said sharply. "We'll deal with it later."

The assistant left, gripping her clipboard in annoyance. That man may have one of the most brilliant minds but he was stubborn and disagreeable…

* * *

Raine had a slightly small problem; well it was a big problem to her. She had no idea where the washroom was and she really didn't want to ask for help. For all she knew, only guys lived here and she wasn't about to ask one of them and embarrass herself. 

She felt around the floor and very carefully stepped onto it. The floor was cold and probably made of concrete. She slowly lifted herself up minding her head which didn't hurt as much because of the painkillers. She took a step and was hoping she'd run into a wall soon. Then she'd move across it until she found a washroom.

Raphael felt something bump into him and whirled around to see the girl Mikey brought home. She was rubbing her elbow which had hit his shell.

Raine had no idea what she ran into but it hurt."Ouch, damn it!" she said. "Sorry…" she apologized wishing she hadn't swore like that.

"It's ok, jeez, what're you lookin' for?" he asked.

She felt her face grow hot. "The uh… washroom?" she said.

"Oh no, Mikey!" he called. "C'mere!"

She heard footsteps run over. "What? Raine? What are you doing up? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I just want to know where the washroom is…" she said again feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"Raph, why didn't you just show her? Oh, nevermind, I can show ya, come this way." He gently grabbed her arm and led her away.

They walked a little ways and Raine realized she never would have found it alone. They walked up some steps and down some steps before getting there.

"Here you go… um, you can uh… do this alone right?" he said, blushing hotly, and was so glad she couldn't see it.

Raine actually laughed at this. "Yes… don't worry about me." She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, I'll wait here and help you get back." He said through the door.

Later on Mikey thought it would be a good idea to have everyone introduce themselves; he'd even get Casey and April to come down. But he knew Splinter would think it was still too early to have this much excitement. But she'd have to find out sooner or later who she was actually living with.

* * *

Mikey figured he'd better ask Splinter because the last time he planned something without telling anyone he was doing flips for weeks. His back still ached from it a little. 

"Master?" he said standing just outside the old rat's chamber.

"Yes my son, what is it?" Splinter had been sitting in the Lotus blossom position but he moved to on his knees when Mikey entered who sat in a similar fashion.

"Well, it's just that… we obviously need to tell Raine what we really are and I'm afraid that… she won't want to stay here." He admitted, a worried expression lined his face as he said this. "Maybe… maybe she'd like it better with April…"

"Michelangelo, you can't be ashamed of what you are, what we are. You never know what reaction you might get from this girl but you can't always assume it will be one of potential woe."

"Well, should I get April and Casey to come down? She might feel better if more humans are there."

"I think not, we shall see if she accepts our family first. In my mind, we are no different from the humans. She should be able to see it that way too."

"I see, thank you Master Splinter." He got up and prepared to leave. "Oh, come on out later, I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

Raine did indeed meet all of them, It was a bit shocking at first. She could barely believe her ears but her first instinct was not to run away. After all, these people saved her and are taking care of her. She could somehow feel she wasn't in any danger with them.

"And your name is, my child?" Splinter asked gently.

"Raine, I just moved here from Secaucus, obviously that wasn't a very good idea…"

"And you know no one else who lives here?"

"No… I don't." she said, suddenly feeling a twinge of homesickness.

"You are welcome to stay with us as long as you need to, however, I must tell you something that you might find to be unbelievable." He then told her their origin like he had so many times before, Mikey always wondered if he ever got sick of it. "I gave them all names from a book I found in one of the drainpipes, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo."

Raine was shocked at first to hear she was amongst beings that were not fully human but half turtle and one half rat. It didn't scare her all that much but now she was extremely interested to find out what they looked like. Also the fact they were all extremely skilled in the martial arts just fascinated her. "Wow…" was the only thing she could say at the moment.

"So the question remains, will you stay with us?" Splinter asked, while Mikey crossed his fingers.

'Oh please, oh please…" he anxiously thought.

"Huh?" Raine's attention snapped back towards the senior of the household. "Well, I might not do so well up above and I guess I'd be safer in the company of ninjas…" she paused a moment. "Yes, I will if you'll have me."

A/N End Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed this one too, sorry for the long wait, but I had my family vacation to go to. Please review:)


	3. Splinter's Suggestion

Here is chapter three! I'm surprised to be getting such great comments on it! And here I was thinking it wasn't as great as some of the other ones out there…

Well sorry this one took so long, I was trying to get my license and I did! I still can't believe it omg…

Cho Xunou: Well, I haven't really decided that yet, we'll see,

Jessiy Landroz: Lol, well she does need a room... can't sleep on the couch forever, that problem will probably be taken care of in this chapter. And I'm sure Raph'll tease him lots D

Mac: Will do, I just have to keep myself interested in writing it.

Chibi Rose Angel: Lol really? I have read some… but yeah everyone forgets about poor Mikey.

Amberli Raven: I don't know what I'd do, I'm pretty good at sensing stuff though so I'd know they were good people, plus the ninja thing would be awesome!

Dona Tello625: Well YAY! I'm so glad!

kerrbear: Lol, maybe… you'll just have to wait and see.

KrazieShadowNinja: Aw sounds like an awesome idea! My character doesn't really have any special abilities… or does she? Oo Lol,

NemesisMuse: Thank you: ) And I really am trying with my other hobby which is putting stuff on DA.

Dark Rose:Ack!Ok here it is!

Chapter 3: Splinter's Suggestion

Day 2 in the turtle's household brought new surprises, Raine had attempted to have a shower and first thing she had no idea what she washed her hair with, or what kind of soap was in there. She also was almost to the point of freaking out when the water stopped for no reason and she hadn't rinsed her hair out yet.

"Oh no… damn it!" she cried and mentally cursed the shower, she hoped no one heard her. Thankfully after a minute or so, it started up again, but she was more paranoid this time and hurried to finish up.

Mikey however, had heard her curse and laughed to himself knowing the water would turn on any minute. Later on he'd have to pester Don about fixing it again.

Turning off the shower Raine dried herself off and wondered if she could braid her hair without actually seeing it. Her injury was becoming more apparent to her and she realized she might be living the rest of her life like this. After brushing her long auburn hair out she carefully separated it out into what felt like three equal strands and braided it. She left the washroom feeling quite proud of herself but the feeling was soon whisked away as she stubbed her toe on something.

"Ouch! Ow, ow, ow!" she cried and fell to the ground holding her poor toe. "Why can't I…" she said to herself and stopped in frustration.

Mikey saw the whole thing happen and felt sorry for her but he couldn't help but admit the whole thing was a little funny. He went over to help her get up from off the floor. "Hey… you ok? Sorry, we got odds and ends sticking out all over the place."

She allowed him to help her up and smiled. "Well it was stupid, I should have walked more carefully."

"Well, I'd say it was my brother Don's fault, see the thing you ran into was one of his inventions." He leaned down to pick up the large squarish object. "Here," he said lightly dropping it into her hand.

The weight of it made her hands drop slightly as she turned it around feeling what it could be. "Why is it so heavy? Feels like it's metal all over…"

The inventor in question just happened to walk by and answer her questions. "It's a robot actually, but right now it's in storage mode."

"Really?" Raine asked, turning around to where the new voice came from. "What exactly does it do?"

"Well…" Don scratched his head. "I haven't actually thought of a use for it yet, so far all it does is walk around and occasionally move stuff."

Mikey took the object and handed it over to him. "Well, Raine stubbed her toe on it so maybe it would do better if it wasn't lying around."

"Sorry about that, Raine." Don apologized. "Come into my lab sometime, I can show you lots of a different things."

She smiled a little at his offer. "Ok, I might do that." She said and then turned around to where she thought Mikey was still standing. "um, Mikey?"

He was leaning against the wall currently and answered with a "Yo! What's up, babe?"

She giggled at his remark. "I'm not your babe," she said between the laughs. "Can you help me find my bag? I kinda need to change out of my clothes into new ones."

Mike thought for a moment. "Where did I… OH yeah!" he snapped his fingers. "I remember now. Just wait here, I'll get it."

Raine heard him run off in some direction and felt for the wall so she could sink down into a sitting position. She hated being so helpless, she wished there was a way she could get around by herself. A cane, a seeing eye dog, anything! She had no idea someone here was thinking of exactly how to solve her problem.

Mikey came running back, holding her bag, he even picked up a purse she had also brought with her. "Here it is! Hope you can find everything ok."

"Thank you!" She said and hugged her bag for a second. "Yeah don't worry about that, I just might not be able to match anything." She laughed at this.

"Well I could help you with that." Mikey said this as if it was obvious.

"Okay." She dug into the bag and yanked out a shirt. "What colour is this? And what's on it?

"It's kinda a light pink, it has some Japanese writing on it I think it says 'Hope.'" Mikey said trying to remember his kanji.

"Good, I like that shirt." She pulled out a skirt. "And this?"

"A tan skirt, it's really cool-looking." The bottom of the skirt had a drawstring to make it shorter and it had big wide pockets in it. "Actually the two match really well." He said.

She took back the two items and smiled. "Thanks again, is there someplace I can change?" she now asked.

He thought for a moment, his room was a total disaster and she'd step on something for sure. Leo's room however would be spotless and she'd be able to change there. "Uh, yeah! Come on this way."

She held onto his arm and was led to a doorway where she walked in and heard the door close behind her. She tried her best to change quickly before anyone decided to walk in, somehow she had a feeling this wasn't Mikey's room.

While he waited Mikey got a bit side-tracked and started watching the television which had something about the news. Leonardo was watching as well and Mike barely noticed him get up and go off towards his room. A split second later he jumped up to try and stop him before he opened the door.

"Leo wait! You can't go in there!" he said but Leo had already turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"What? Why? Is there-"he looked forward and saw Raine pulling the shirt over her head. "Mikey…" he said in a warning tone.

"What? I couldn't put her in my room, it's way too messy." He said, watching Leo's expression become more annoyed.

Raine had absolutely no idea what was going on other than that her hunch had been right and this was someone else's room. She quickly got herself out of there and felt a little sorry for Mike who was still being yelled at.

"Don't do it again! Maybe you should try cleaning up once in a while!" Leo then shut his door leaving the two of them standing in the hallway.

The silence was uncomfortable so Raine decided to apologize. "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble…"

Mikey smiled at her. "Don't be, it's my fault and we'll just have to find you your own room. This place is big enough, I'm sure we can think of something."

"Okay," she gave him a small smile and heard someone walk into the room.

It was Master Splinter he walked up to Mikey and addressed him as he always did with his sons. "Michelangelo, I wish to speak with you and Miss Raine. If you would follow me."

"Uh sure!" Mikey said, wondering what this could possibly be about, maybe the incident that just happened? He gently led Raine forward who was also feeling nervous.

The three of them reached Splinter's room and Mikey went in first. This left Raine to wonder what could be talking about but she patiently waited, listening to the comings and goings around her.

Mikey kneeled in front of the table across from his Master, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous, though there was no reason to be.

"Uh, Master? If this is about the thing with Leo's room, I didn't mean to, I'll find Raine her own room."

"What are you talking about Michelangelo? I wish to speak upon a different matter, this one being about how our guest is having trouble doing the things she normally does on her own. I have an idea in mind that might be of some help to her."

Now Mikey was extremely interested. "Oh, really? What is it?"

"Please let me finish. I could offer her some training that would open up her other senses so she would be able to see things without the use of her eye-sight. I gave all of you similar training when you were younger. Now she might not want to do it, and that would be fine but it would be to her benefit that she accepted."

"That's a great idea! I'm sure I can get her to say yes, want me to bring her in here?"

The old rat nodded. "If you would."

Mikey got up and in a second later he had them both sitting at the table.

"Raine," Mikey said. "My Master's got this great idea, for you. Wanna hear it?"

This completely baffled her and idea for what? "Um, yes, sure." She said.

Splinter cleared his throat before speaking. "Miss Raine, would you accept training from me that would help you use your other senses to help you adjust more to your loss of eyesight?"

"I'm not sure…" she said. "Would it be difficult, or complicated?"

"Not if you're willing to learn, in time you would see that it would help you greatly. You'd be able to get around much easier than others who have lost their eyesight and more quickly."

This actually sounded like a good idea and she believed he was telling the truth. "I think… yes, that might be good, though I don't understand what I'd be doing."

"We can make your sessions nightly, come meet me in the dojo after dinner." Splinter said, sounding pleased at her response.

"Okay." She said feeling Mikey help her get up. "Thank you." she said before leaving.

Mikey bowed and said thank you as well. He shut the door behind them and walked Raine to the couch.

"Well, I gotta go make us something to eat so just sit tight okay?" he said.

"Okay, yes that's fine." She said and began listening to what was on the television at the moment.

* * *

Currently at Stockman's lab there was a crisis causing his assistant Sandra to practically run into his office.

"Sir! They're having another bad reaction to your serum! You must come immediately!" she cried.

The doctor was hunched over a microscope looking at something and making notes. "What, now Sandra can't you see I'm busy?" he said with annoyance but the look on her face eased him out of his chair. "All right, I'm coming."

"Thank you sir…" she turned and walked quickly to the experimentation room.

When they arrived he could now see why she rushed to his office so fast. His latest experiment was roaring and banging against the cage doors in a frenzy.

"Sandra, we must sedate him for now! Get the tranquilizers!" he commanded.

She handed him the gun and he shot the thing in the shoulder where it slumped over, asleep.

"I don't understand it, the Shredder was able to create a mutagen that wouldn't cause something like this to happen." He said, feeling frustrated at this setback.

"Sir… I may be out of line for saying this… but maybe we should just go back to what we used to do… and—"

"No!" he said, cutting her off and causing her to step back in surprise. "We must keep going with this, I just have to perfect it and I may have my revenge… Now, tend to the other experiments!" He left in a huff leaving her standing there once again holding her clipboard.

"But revenge never stops the pain…" she said to herself once he had shut the door behind him.

* * *

Later on that night at the turtle's lair Raine was nervously being led to the dojo. Mikey was confident she'd do well but she wasn't so sure now.

"What if I mess this up?" she asked him.

"You'll do fine!" he assured her, "Master Splinter is very patient and fair, believe me he is because he raised me. I'm not the easiest pupil you know…" He reached down to her hand and lightly squeezed it. "Don't you worry now."

Raine smiled at his gesture, though his hand was not a human one and felt a little strange, the thought was there. She squeezed back and entered the dojo where she heard the voice of his master.

"Ah, Miss Raine, please follow my voice and come in and sit down. Do not worry; there is nothing for you to bump into."

A/N: There you go! This should keep you happy for a little while yet…


	4. The Training Begins

Hey, chapter four! It's becoming quite difficult, balancing writing and artwork because I just got this new version of Photoshop which has the pen tool! The pen tool is now my best friend… Lol. It makes me feel like I'm cheating while doing lineart.

Crimson Outcast: Oh, I LOVE having it, good luck on getting yours!

Dona Tello625: Aw, yeah but I'm sure he'll live, hehe

The REAL Cheese Monkey: Great! Will do.

Mac: Yep, hopefully that will work out, writing-wise.

Cho Xunou: Yay! Heh, it's a little hard to write though.

Chibi Rose Angel: You'll have to see, well, he wants revenge against the turtles for something, but I can't reveal what just yet…

Jessiy Landroz: Yeah, them being ninja doesn't ever mean they'll be quiet, she'll get used to it quickly though.

Amberli Raven: Thanks! Well, she'll have to if she feels strongly enough about it.

KrazieShadowNinja: Yep! I post on DA, I'm called Milykins on there, check out my stuff if you're interested, Also, I am trying out some fanart for this story so you all can see what Raine looks like,

Dark Rose: Well, you have it NOW, Lol.

NemesisMuse: Thank you! I will.

Chapter 4: The Training Begins

From where we last left off…

Raine sat nervously in front of Splinter she wore more comfortable clothes, a tip from Mikey. She heard Splinter shift on the floor and get up and speak, his voice echoing throughout the entire dojo making her shiver.

"Now," He said. "I'm going to ask you to concentrate very hard, close your eyes clear your mind of all things. Open up your other senses, your ears, your sense of smell, touch."

Raine did as she was told, she figured this must me like meditating except he talked her through it. The clearing of her mind was the hardest thing to do, there were so many things she wondered about. Instead she concentrated on her breathing, in and out, in and out.

"All right, now if someone were to attack you and you were unable to see them how would you react?"

"I guess I'd try to hear him… and have quick reflexes." She answered, still trying to concentrate.

"Excellent answer, now have you had any prior martial arts training?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes, when I was younger but I really didn't do it for too long, I barely remember anything."

"That is not a problem, now stand up please, I will teach you a simple kata."

Raine got to her feet and was surprised that she could follow the instructions he gave her without the use of her sight. She punched, blocked and kicked and bowed when she finished.

"Very good, I think that's enough for tonight, feel free to go join Michelangelo and the others for the rest of the night. I'll lead you out."

Mikey was sitting near the door of the dojo, he'd figured there was nothing better to do and he really didn't mind waiting. 'Maybe a nice surprise' he thought.

Raine exited the room to hear someone else getting up off the floor. "Um, hello?"

Mikey smiled. "Don't worry it's just me, how did your lesson go?"

"Were you… waiting for me?" She smiled coyly.

He blushed a little bit. "I had nothing better to do, really, everyone else is busy with they're own stuff. Leo's meditating or something, Raph is well… being Raph…"

They both heard a yell come from the other room as if on cue.

"Whatdya mean my shows been cancelled!"

"It says right here in the TV guide, Raph."

"This is crap!"

The next thing they saw was Raph angrily enter the dojo and start attacking the punching bag.

"See?" Mikey said and smiled again when Raine couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle.

"It must be pretty nice living in a house where everyone's happy to be here." She said.

Mikey decided not to pry on that subject either. 'Maybe she came from a broken home or something' he wondered and suddenly felt very sorry for her. He then got an idea that could cheer her up more. "Hey, how about you come with me and we can go meet some friends of mine."

Raine looked surprised at this. "Really? We can get to go up above?"

"Sure if that's what you want, I can take you up there."

"Wait…" she said getting a worried expression. "Will anything attack us like before?"

Mikey shook his head. "No, besides I can protect you and it really isn't that far away anyway. I just need to ask permission first…" He said walking up to his sensei as he was leaving the dojo.

Splinter stopped walking when he saw Mikey's earnest expression meet his calm one. "Yes, Michelangelo, what is it?

"Can I take Raine up above to go meet Casey and April? Oh, please? The fresh air might be good for her." He asked putting his hands together as if in prayer.

"I think that would be a better thing to do tomorrow and only if she wishes to go. Also, please use utmost caution to not be attacked."

"Not tonight…?" his face fell, then immediately brightened up again. Aw, that's ok, tomorrow's probably better to do it anyway, you're probably really tired Raine."

"Actually I am… but I think we have a problem on where I'm supposed to sleep tonight…" She could still hear Raph and Don watching the television and she really wanted to leave them alone.

Mikey heard it too. "I see what you mean… I think we have a spare room you could use." He grabbed her hand this time. "Come with me."

When they stopped Raine could smell the dust from this room, it had obviously been forgotten about for a long time. She sneezed and Mikey coughed as he waved his arm through the dust trying to clear it out.

"Well… it's not much but it will be once I move my Silver Sentry comic books outta here, plus some of the other guy's stuff… and we could dust it all off… and…"

"It's great." Raine said simply, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had her own room. "Thank you." she smiled.

This surprised him a little. "You really like it? I mean, awesome! Let me just go find a bed."

While he had gone, Raine carefully stepped in the room, this time, minding what was at her feet. The room seemed spacious enough and once everything was cleared out it would be a good place to sleep and spend time to herself. She was going to need that if she was staying with these guys for a while. The last thing she checked was to see if the lock on the door worked and it did.

Mikey returned carrying a mattress and some blankets. Raine heard him shove some stuff out of the way and lay it on the floor shooting more dust up.

"Sorry," he coughed. "Tomorrow we can clean it out." He then handed her bag to her. "I brought this too."

Raine took her things and sat down on the mattress. "Thanks so much, really, for doing all of this for me." 'I mean, I'm not that special…' she thought to herself.

"Aw, you're welcome…" he blushed. "Well, I'll let you go to sleep now, call me if you need anything."

"Ok…" She heard him shut the door behind him, leaving her by herself. "Thanks again…" She said quietly to herself before getting into her pyjamas and curling up in the bed. That night she slept better than she ever had in a long time.

* * *

(A.N This next part is improv because I never did see ep 76 where Bishop came backso I kind of made up what I thought happened.) 

"Damn!" Stockman cursed when he saw the latest results of his experiments. "I can't believe this, Agent Bishop was so close in creating his genetically enhanced super-soldiers but I am no closer than he!"

He walked over to his desk to sit down in frustration and look over the results one more time. "He thought he could use the rat's DNA but the turtles never gave him the chance to try it…"

A knock on his door snapped his attention elsewhere and to his nervous assistant. "Sir…? Another one died…"

"I'm not surprised… my experiments aren't working for some reason and I need to find out why." He turned back to his desk. "Just go home now Sandra… I need to work on this alone."

"Yes Sir… I'll see you tomorrow…" She gently closed the door to collect her things. She was beginning to feel like taking this job was a mistake, was her boss really all right to be working with?

Stockman mused for hours trying to figure out what he could be missing and then it hit him, all this time he'd been trying to test it on animals, he needed humans and he knew just where to find one.

* * *

Raine woke up the next day to the sound of soft meows and purring. It seems a cat had snuck in during the night and was currently curled up on top of her legs slightly immobilizing her. 

She smiled and petted it. "Hello… what's your name I wonder…?" The cat just mewed and purred in response.

Mikey had been walking by and saw her petting the cat. 'Might as well answer her.' He thought and stepped in the doorway. "Her name is Bonk."

Raine looked upwards toward the door first giving him a weird look and then smiling again at the cat. "Bonk? Well that's a strange name…"

"Nah, the first one's name was Klunk, can you tell _I_ picked the names?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, that's obvious enough, what colour is she?" The cat had now gotten up and was curling herself around Mikey's legs.

He gently picked her up scratching her under her neck. "Black and white, nothing too exciting I know."

"Nah, it's fine, but why didn't I see her before?" She paused at her choice of words. "I mean... hear,"

"Well sometimes she likes to leave and wander around the city a bit, I'd like her to stay in and out of trouble…that's how the last one…" He trailed off, not wanting to remember that painful memory.

Raine got the idea and quickly changed the subject. "So, what's for breakfast?"

His enthusiasm renewed he let the cat jump out of his arms. "Oh, you're gonna love it! I'm making waffles today."

She smiled widely. "Great! I love waffles, I'll come have some after a shower all right?"

"Sure, I think you can find your way to the kitchen now right?"

They could both hear voices coming from the kitchen calling on Mikey.

"Mikey! You have to come here and make sure they don't burn!" Leo said, coming up to grab him and drag him back to the kitchen.

"Yeah! And hurry it up! I'm starved!" Raph said sitting in his chair feeling annoyed with the whole idea.

"I'll just follow the noise." She laughed and grabbed her bag before going off to the washroom.

"Ok!" Mikey said, running off to the kitchen to resume his post.

* * *

Later on in the evening Mikey was ready to take Raine up to the surface to go meet Casey and April. She was still getting ready herself when Mikey came to collect her. 

"Hey, how goes it?" He asked standing in her doorway. "You ready?"

She grabbed her purse and walked up to him. "Yeah, now I am, let's go."

"Awesome, you're gonna have fun I promise." He walked up to the elevator in their lair and pressed the button. "This is easier than going through the sewers, I thought you'd like it better."

Raine stepped in somehow feeling the elevator was surprisingly large. "This isn't a normal elevator is it?" she said, feeling them swiftly start to go up.

"Nope, we're not sure what kind it is." The doors slid open and they both stepped out.

Raine breathed in the night air. "It must be a nice night out." She said smiling.

"You got that right, the moons out and everything but we can't be spotted so we'll be sticking to the shadows all right?"

"Fine with me… not like it'd matter anyway…" She felt him lift her up and yelped in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, it'll be way quicker if I just carry you the whole way, believe me." He walked forward and jumped onto a metal staircase.

"Whoa!" She said when she felt him jump up. "Are you sure? I'm not too heavy am I?" It would be pointless to say 'I can walk' she figured. But she had to make sure.

"Oh yeah, you're really light actually, now I hope this doesn't scare you, but I'm going to be jumping over buildings in a sec ok?" He jumped onto the top of the building.

"Just don't drop me, and I'll be fine!" She said and soon felt the wind whooshing past her face and through her hair until Mikey touched down on the building. It wasn't really that scary she thought as he did this a few more times before putting her on the ground again.

"We're here," he gently tugged her over to one side where the stairs were. "Come on, their apartment is on the third floor so we gotta go down a bit."

"Ok," Raine began climbing downwards until Mikey told her to stop and she heard him tap on a window.

Casey heard the tapping and said to himself. "Must be Mikey…" He went over and opened it, surprised to see not just him but a girl there with him. "Hey, Mike, who's your friend?"

Mikey gently pushed her forward. "This," he said, smiling, "is Raine."

A/N There! This one certainly took me a while, sorry everyone, I just had to get myself to sit down and type it.


	5. Shocking Discovery

Hey, man, these are taking longer lol, I've just been caught up in everything else lately. But here is the chapter 5! I think I'm gonna start having the action pick up so you guys don't get too bored reading. And I warn you again, I am not too sure about the idea I had in this chapter so just go with me on it…

The REAL Cheese Monkey: Oh who knows…? You'll just have to trust April's judgement,

Aries Zodiac: Ooh good! I'm glad, I think I'm doing a pretty good job on this so far, (I'm an aries too! Lol)

KrazieShadowNinja: Ugh I am letting myself get behind… Bad me! Lol,

Amberli Raven: Yeah, I have no idea where the idea for that name came from but I like it!

Jessiy Landroz: Oh, well, Mikey is kinda letting himself get too attached and that could be a problem for him later,

Mac: Well it's too late now to change the idea but hopefully it'll still work.

Cho Xunou: Yes! I added them! Lol,

NemesisMuse: Thanks! I have been, it's such a great art program,

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, I'll have you know except my own characters, everyone else belongs to mirage studios.

Chapter 5: Shocking Discovery

Casey looked a little surprised at this but something about Mikey's big grin told him this was perfectly all right.

"Well, hello there, lemme just go find April then." He said walking away, wondering why she didn't look at him when he was talking to her.

Mikey stepped into the apartment and shut the window. "Wow, I wish you could see this place, April really cleaned it up."

Raine nodded, she felt a little embarrassed to be there, all these thoughts ran through her head as she shifted around nervously.

Mikey patted her shoulder. "It's ok, you have nothing to worry about. Casey and April are really trustworthy people. Me and my brothers have known them forever."

"I'm not worried; if they're half as nice as you've been I'll be fine." She blushed, 'did I just pay him a compliment?' she thought.

At that moment Casey returned with April and a little out of breath. "Sorry, took me a while to find her."

"Well, I was just putting a fresh coat of paint on the door, downstairs." She said to him and then turned to Raine. "Hi, I'm April O'Neil, the goofball beside me is Casey Jones." She smiled. "What's your name?"

"Raine, um nice to meet you." she tried looking their way but she had no idea if she was or not.

April glanced at Mikey before leaning in and whispering. "Is she blind?"

Mikey nodded before winking at her. "So yeah, I saved her from almost getting totally chewed out by this gang but… there was an accident and she was blinded. So she'd hanging with us for a while until she feels ready to be on her own again."

"Whoa, Mikey that's awesome." He turned to Raine. "I warn ya, those guys can get a little crazy, I mean, I stayed there once and I was kicked out almost the next day."

"Only because you were the worst houseguest ever to set foot in our lair." Mikey retaliated. "You wrecked some of my favourite DVDs, don't forget that."

"Well how was I supposed to know how you play them? All that techno stuff is confusin'."

In the midst of their arguing April gently tapped Raine's shoulder. "Come with me, let's let the dolts worry about themselves for a while."

Soon she had Raine sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea, she softly blew on it before taking a sip.

"So how is it going down there? They guys are behaving themselves?" April asked before sipping her own tea.

"They've been really kind to me, Mikey even found a room for me to stay in." Raine tried to look happy about this but her expression showed signs of sadness.

April noticed this and wondered if she could help. "It's a big change isn't it? You come to Manhattan for the first time and have this accident happen. Now you're living with five beings that aren't even human. Well, stumbling upon them was one of the best things that ever happened to me, really. I've had so many adventures and without them I probably wouldn't have met Casey."

Raine smiled she looked April's way. "Well, my condition may or may not be permanent, and I'll probably be able to find a way to live with it even if I never see again. However, I'm realizing one of the reasons I want to see again is to see what they look like."

"Well, there is more than one way to see things that just with your eyes. You have your hands, your other senses and you have your heart. You just have to trust, it won't lie to you."

"Maybe you're right." Raine heard footsteps approaching and knew it was Mikey.

"Well, it's getting kinda late… Oh! You're gonna miss your training session!"

April gave him an odd look. "Training?"

"Yeah, with Master Splinter, he wants to help me get used to my condition." Raine answered while getting up from the table.

"Well, you're welcome back anytime Raine, it was nice meeting you."

Mikey was starting to get a bit frantic. "Man, I'm gonna totally gonna get slammed if we're late." He opened the window stepping through it first. "Well, bye guys! See you later for sure!"

Raine turned around one more time before climbing through the window herself. "Thank you so much for meeting me." She said and gave them a smile.

April grinned. "You're welcome," she laughed a bit. "You must be something special for Mikey to bring you all this way."

Raine blushed and waved before getting yanked up the stairs and into his arms again. "Are you really going to get in trouble?" she asked.

"Maybe… let's just go and see what happens." He was leaping over the buildings again to go back the way they came.

When they arrived back at the abandoned warehouse Mikey lifted up a manhole cover to take the sewer entrance this time. "Maybe we can sneak in and he'll never know we were late." Mikey grinned.

"I think we'll be fine, Mikey." Raine said with confidence, somehow she could feel it wasn't going to be that much of a big deal.

He smiled. "I hope you're right." He said before helping her get down the ladder and underground.

* * *

A few shadowed figures slipped into Doctor Stockman's lab causing him to quickly turn around.

"Oh! You're back, what do you have to report?" he asked the two spies thinking to himself that this better be good news.

"The one turtle Michelangelo is definitely hanging around some girl…" One of them said while the other stepped forward.

"But, it looks like she's blind we noticed."

Dr. Stockman raised an eyebrow looking very interested now. "Blind, you say? That could definitely be used to my advantage." He rubbed his hands together evilly. "See if you can find anything else out, if she's staying with them, anything! Now go." He said with a wave of his hand.

The two spies bowed and leapt out the window and up to the top of the building.

The scientist sat back down in his chair mulling over the possibilities of this information he just acquired. A few moments later his assistant Sandra started frantically knocking at his door.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked getting up from his chair and opening the door. "Is it another problem with the experiments?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No! This time we have something! Come quick!" she turned then and started running down the hallway to the lab.

Stockman followed her, wondering if this could be his ticket for defeating the turtles.

Sandra threw open the door and they walked toward a cage, he was astonished to find what was there. It seemed to be a child sitting there but it was non-human and looked to be mutated the same way as the mutant turtles in the sewers.

Stockman scoffed. "But it's just a child! How in the world can that help me get revenge?" Suddenly he got a thought and turned to his assistant. "Ah, but if we quicken the aging process, this could turn out to be a very useful creature…" He got an evil glint in his eye. "You take care of it, Sandra and I'll be at work in my office." With that he left the room, grinning evilly.

Sandra didn't know what to think. The little turtle looked up at her and suddenly threw his arms up toward much like a human child would.

"Um, you want up?" she asked and opened the cage to pick up the small creature.

It smiled at her and started sucking its thumb.

Sandra suddenly felt protective of it and became worried about Stockman's evil plan, she had no say in it but at least she could do her best to take care of this child before he started experimenting on it.

* * *

It turned out Splinter wasn't at all mad at the fact Mikey returned Raine a little late to the lair he was just happy she could continue her training. He taught her a bit more this time and soon they would be moving onto more challenging tasks that would test her other senses.

Raine was becoming happier as the days went on, she was finally beginning to notice the training was paying off and she was even beginning to develop friendly relationships with everyone, the toughest being Raphael.

As time went on Michelangelo was appreciating having her around more and more, he loved taking care of her and the other guys didn't seem to mind. What was most important to him though was the fact Raine didn't seem to mind him hanging around most of the time.

On this particular night the two were up on a rooftop enjoying one of Manhattan's nicer nights. A warm breeze was blowing and though Raine couldn't see it, she knew the stars and moon were shining brightly.

She breathed in the night air and sighed. "I've said this before but you guys are really lucky…"

Mikey turned to her, thinking he could prove her wrong. He didn't stop to think she might have come from a more unhappy lifestyle than his. "Nah, it's not so great, Master Splinter still trains us hard and me and Raph fight all the time, and sometimes… the winters are much too cold for all of us, even Splinter, maybe you wouldn't understand…"

This shocked Raine, because he had no idea of what she had to face going home every day where she used to live. "Of course I understand! Do you wanna know why I moved here so suddenly! In my house… my dad was drunk and he'd always hit me and my mom, I knew I had to get out of there, especially after my mom left. She… disappeared more or less, so I hopped the next train and got here, I didn't think it could be as bad considering what I came from…" She was trying not to cry but a few tears spilled forth anyway.

Now Mikey was the one to be shocked, he mentally kicked himself for not asking her before, how she came here. He felt horrible that he made her cry, "I-… I didn't realize… I'm sorry," he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her towards him.

Raine, cried a little bit more and hugged him, this was really the first time she'd done that willingly. "It's ok… don't worry about it, I don't think I'll ever have to go back there again."

Mikey suddenly got a big grin on his face. "You can always hang with us, I'm serious, don't worry about it. But… that is, unless you don't feel comfortable hanging with a bunch of weird-looking dudes."

She stepped backward at this comment, which only worried Mikey a little. She then, reached up for his face, gently touching it, drawing a picture in her mind of what he looked like. "You don't look that weird at all," She said and smiled at him.

This gesture only made Mikey blush and smile even more, he took one of her hands and held it. "You mean that?"

His gesture also made her blush but she wasn't going to be shy about this. "Yes… I know that." She chucked. "I've seen weirder."

Mikey felt his heart skip a beat as he gently stared into her eyes. In his mind, this moment could have been perfect if one more thing happened…

Brrring! Brrring!

But it didn't… Mikey's shell cell went off, causing both of them to jump in surprise as he fumbled to answer it.

"Hello? Uh huh… Ok, we'll be right back down." He pressed a button, turning it off and looked back at Raine.

"What is it…?" She asked, almost a bit nervously.

"Oh, nothing, Master Splinter wants to talk to us about something, so let's go."

Raine felt herself being lifted up again and jumped back down to ground level, the next thing she heard was him lift up a manhole cover. As they both climbed down the ladder she couldn't help but feel a bit worried about the whole thing.

Mikey took her hand again, "It's ok, probably nothing serious." He said that so she wouldn't worry but he had a feeling there would be bad news…

Raine gave his hand a squeeze. "Ok," she didn't quite believe that but it was nice he was trying to help her feel better.

But the news they received while going back to the lair were pretty serious… Splinter had Raphael, Donatello and Leonardo already waiting. When Michelangelo and Raine walked in he said one thing, causing Mikey and some of the others let out a gasp or two.

"Dr. Stockman is back… we discovered one of his spies…"

A/N: Sorry! Yes I'm still trying to write this, but it's taking so long because I just started college. I'm gonna keep trying for you guys though!


End file.
